Reservoirs of all kinds require means to regulate the level of liquid stored so that valuable liquids are not wasted due to overflow and to avoid messy spills. Such reservoirs include, for example, chicken feeders, fish tanks, and humidifiers.
Float valves, or valve assemblies which have a float structure responsive to the liquid level of a reservoir are commonly used to regulate the flow of liquid and to prevent liquid spillage. Such valve assemblies have been used with humidifiers having water reservoirs which are operably connected to a continuous water supply, and in particular are known to have been used with humidifiers suitable for adding moisture to air circulated by a forced air furnace.
One such assembly for providing a controlled and repeatable adjustment of the maximum float structure height is described in Canadian Pat. No. 1,192,112. This valve assembly has a sealing member rotatably mounted on the float structure including a sealing surface engageable with an inlet nozzle. The sealing surface is eccentric to the axis of rotation of the sealing member to provide adjustment of the maximum height of the float structure on the water.
To contain spray emitted when water issues from the inlet nozzle, the sealing surface is recessed and a shroud is provided around the inlet nozzle. However, because the portion of the sealing surface which engages the inlet nozzle varies according to the adjustment of the maximum height of the float structure on the water, the valve assembly tends to have inconsistent characteristics with respect to containing spray.
An object of this invention is to provide a seal assembly for a valve assembly of the type described above in which spray is more adequately contained irrespective of the position of a sealing member relative to an inlet nozzle.